


I'm a Runaway

by arizonia1



Series: Runawayguys and friends [3]
Category: TheRunawayGuys
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, near freezing to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emile believed he was alone on Christmas Eve, and he thought it was his final day until a kind soul finds him</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> The plot behind this story was based off The Little Match Girl so it may seem familiar in some aspects
> 
> Also, this was written written July 2013, so there's probably a lot of inconsistencies between the guys, so I apologize

A young man is running swiftly down a snow laden path. He fights back cold tears as they slowly obscure his vision. He’s not at all dressed for the cold weather around him, his shirt barely keeps his chest warm, and jeans aren’t much better. He doesn’t really know where he is, but at the moment, he doesn’t ever care.  
  
The young adult doesn’t even care if he is found alive.  
  
His brunette hair slowly becomes white as snow falls upon it. The steps he’s taking are harder to make as the blizzard around makes the snow deeper. Brown eyes are surrounded by red as the tears start to fall upon his face.  
  
The brunette trips on something under the snow and falls face first into the frozen liquid. He looks up and notices he’s close to a tree. He crawls over to its base and curls up under it.  
  
Body heat won’t even keep his hands warm at this point. Hypothermia is soon to set in, and then frostbite if he’s still alive.  
  
The tears roll down and become colder as they slip down his face. No one cares he’s gone, if they did, they would have called. This man has doomed himself to die alone in the frozen area he’s in. His hands are slowly turning red from the blistering cold.  
  
“No one will even notice when I die…” He cries softly to himself, “No one cares when I’m with them, and they won’t care now that I’m gone.”  
  
The snow continues to fall on him as the blizzard rages on. He hears people walking by, cheerfully talking of Christmas coming tonight. They don’t even notice a man sitting alone next to a tree freezing to death.  
  
Just like the story of the _Little Match Girl_ he’s doomed to die alone in the cold so close to Christmas. Just his terrible luck. He shivers violently, but it doesn’t help him keep warm.  
  
Slow steps slowly trudge next to him before coming to a stop. The man can’t feel his fingers anymore, and it’s painful to move them. He doesn’t look up as the steps come closer to him and another man kneels in front of him.  
  
Sudden warmth envelopes the man’s face and neck. He feels a light dusting of his hair as suddenly his ears are warmed a little too. Last of all, a little warmth comes to his hands. He looks up, kind blue eyes stare back him through a pair of thin framed glasses.  
  
“You look cold.” The man says bluntly, the statement is almost redundant, “Don’t know who you are, but you should come with me.”  
  
Carefully the new person lifts the first one to his feet and walks him home. They weren’t too terribly far and could easily make it.  
  
As they walk into the house the man with the glasses lights a fire and offers the younger a seat in front of it to warm up.  
  
He smiles, “I’ll make you some cocoa if that’s all right with you.”  
  
Brown eyes come to life as the younger realizes a complete stranger is letting him warm up next to a fire and helping him be warm. Not long after the older leaves does he feel a blanket put on his shoulders. He looks next to him and sees the stranger sit next to him.  
  
He didn’t notice before, but the man who helped him has curly blond hair. It looks almost as though it was made of golden wheat. He kind of wanted to reach out and touch it.  
  
“Why were you under that tree alone with no jacket?” He asks, curious.  
  
The younger looks away, “I’m a runaway.”  
  
Blue eyes stare surprised at the revelation.  
  
“No one cares about me…” He mumbles, expanding on the story, “Even my own mother doesn’t care. She met someone and immediately told them how much of a screw-up I am. All my so-called friends declined my offer to come and visit on Christmas, and a couple of people mocked me for who I am… I can’t help I’m different from everyone else…”  
  
The blond sits there quietly, just listening. He doesn’t feel it’s his place to something yet.  
  
“I have so many problems… that’s why everyone hates me. They can’t handle that I’m smarter than them yet I have a mental disorder…” Tears start freely falling onto the brunette’s face as he continues, “You know you’re a screw-up when your own mother doesn’t have something nice to say about you.”  
  
The blond feels sorry for the poor guy; that explains why he was all alone under that tree, slowly dying.  
  
“I’m surprised you stopped and helped me.” Brown eyes finally look at blue.  
  
“Well I… you… I felt sorry for you. I have no idea who you are, or where you’re from, but I couldn’t just walk by and let you freeze.” The blond says as he gets up to get the hot chocolate.  
  
After the older returns he hands the brunette the mug of hot liquid with fluffy marshmallows floating at the top.  
  
“I know this is sudden, but what’s your name?” The one with the glasses asks.  
  
“My… name is Emile.” The other replies as he slowly drinks his chocolate.  
  
“I’m Jon.” The older smiles gently, “I’m guessing since you don’t know where you are, would you like to stay with me for Christmas?”  
  
Emile’s eyes widen as he looks at Jon, “Are… you ok with that?”  
  
Jon chuckles, “I live alone. It’s nice to have some company. All my friends are out of town with their families, and my parents are snowed in where they live. My sister is out of town too.”  
  
Emile gives a tiny smile as he looks down at his now empty mug, “I’d like that.”  
  
Jon leans closer to Emile and gives him a side hug. The gesture is sudden, but not unwelcomed from the younger. The hug is warm, not unlike the fire, but it’s a kind of warm that only a true friend knows.  
  
“Jon…” Emile whispers as his eyes slip closed, “Thank you.”  
  
Jon smiles as he holds his new friend close as the younger falls into peaceful sleep.


End file.
